1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to low VOC hair spray fixative compositions, and, more particularly, to a fixative which is a tetramer of vinyl pyrrolidone (VP), vinyl caprolactam (VCL) , 3-(dimethylaminopropyl) methacrylamide (DHAPHA) and a C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 alkyl acrylamide or acrylate (C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 AA).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,762 disclosed hair spray fixative compositions containing terpolymers obtained by polymerization of vinyl pyrrolidone, vinyl caprolactam and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA) (e.g. GAFFIX.RTM. VC-713, supplied by International Specialty Products). The monomer 3-(N-dimethylaminopropyl) methacrylamide was considered as a suitable ammonium derivative to replace dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate in the terpolymer, however, without further description.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide new and improved hair spray fixatives which are tetramers of VP, VCL, DMAPMA and C.sub.8 -C.sub.18 AA monomers, in predetermined compositional ranges, and tetramer concentrates which are clear and low in viscosity, and which forms desirable spray patterns of small particle size.
Another object herein is to provide 55% or less VOC hair spray compositions having desirable hair care properties, including clear films which spread evenly on the hair of the user, effective high humidity curl retention, good stiffness, and low tack and short drying times.